This disclosure relates to a server load monitoring technology and, more particularly, to a computer-executable server load monitoring method and apparatus capable of monitoring at least one server load based on a reference range which can be set by a user, and a storage medium storing the method.
A server connects a computer to a plurality of computers using a communication link to store information used in common or to collect programs that use many computer resources. Therefore, the server requires a process of periodically monitoring a server performance for preparing a server breakdown as many users use the server.
The existing technology used to analyze a log and profile information or select a performance indicator estimate model to measure a performance of the server.
Korean Patent Registration No. 10-0926362 discloses a server performance management method and system. According to the patent technology, there is provided a server performance management system, comprising n (an arbitrary natural number) servers configured to analyze at least one log and profile information for a plurality of hardware included and applications installed and generate factor data according to a predetermined method to store them in a database; and a performance management web-server configured to generate collection request information for factor data that are not stored in the database in factor data corresponding to items to generate an arbitrary report and transmit them to each server, wherein the each server analyzes the log and the profile information correspondingly to the collection request information and generate extension factor data according to a predetermined method to transmit them, wherein the performance management web-server generates a report according to a predetermined method using factor data extracted from the database and the extension factor data received. Accordingly, it may be possible to easily generate a report for a performance and a use situation for heterogeneous servers.
Korean Patent Registration No. 10-0994310 discloses a method and system for estimating a performance index of a web-server. According to the patent technology, the method may comprise extracting sample data to select a performance index estimation model from a web-server; selecting a performance index estimation model corresponding to a performance index according to resources of the web-server using a distribution of the extracted sample data; and determining parameters of the performance index estimation model to optimize the selected performance index estimation model.